Mamizou Futatsuiwa/Etoile's version
Etoile's take on the tanuki from Sado seems to have been inspired by Mamizou's younger years during the Second World War, as evidenced by her ''Akatsuki Blitzkampf-style gameplay. While she retains some projectiles that would make her seem like a zoner at first glance, she seems to be geared more towards offensive rushdown and pressure, with her projectiles serving more as cover fire that would make even those at Iwo Jima jealous.'' ) |Image = File:EtoileMamizou-Portrait.png |Creator = Etoile |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mamizou_ABK is a six-button character whose gameplay system is based on Akatsuki Blitzkampf. The character utilizes for her Normal attacks, while the remaining three buttons are used for shortcuts; is used as a shortcut for her throw command of + , is used as a shortcut for + , and serves as a shortcut for . Mamizou can chain combo her Normals in sequence of ascending strength from to to , but can only cancel her and Normals into Specials and Hypers, though there are no restrictions when it comes to cancelling Specials into Hypers to round off a combo. Much like in Akatsuki Blitzkampf, Mamizou possesses a Reflector mechanic that can be performed by using + or in either the air or on the ground; using the Reflector on a melee attack will cause Mamizou to perform a counterattack that causes an untechable knockdown, while using the Reflector on a projectile attack will simply nullify the projectile. Mamizou is predominantly an offensive rushdown character, with being able to easily close the distance between her and her opponent, though and can be used as zoning tools, with the latter tending to be more effective as a pressure tool against a knocked down opponent, allowing Mamizou to eliminate most gaps in her pressure game; further aids Mamizou by allowing her to "fly" for a limited time to extend her jumps and avoid most grounded attacks an projectiles, and can be cancelled out of with her aerial Normals, assisting her with her jump-in attacks. Mamizou does have her fair share of flaws; while is good for approaching an opponent, she is unable to act or cancel out of it early, thus leaving her very susceptible to anti-air attacks when used. Most of the character's melee attacks are completely polarized when it comes to hitbox-based priority, as they either have little to no priority or infinite priority, the former of which can cause her to either trade hits with her opponent or be beat out by their attacks very often, and while the latter can allow her to easily beat out an opponent's attacks, they only tend to be useful for mid-range attacking and will frequently whiff when used on a opponent in point-blank range. Outside of or her projectile specials, Mamizou has no real way of dealing with other projectiles, especially from zoning or keepaway characters; Mamizou also lacks a proper reversal option outside of , which is rendered somewhat unreliable due to its Power cost. Mamizou does use a custom A.I., but its attack patterns tend to be inconsistent. The A.I. mostly plays a rushdown game to keep an opponent cornered with combos, using the character's and to keep pressure on a downed opponent; at other times, however, the A.I. will whiff attacks and drop combos seemingly at random. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | Distance travelled varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | + / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | Distance travelled varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by Etoile Category:Characters made in 2015 }}